The Cupids
A PSA FROM DARKEL_TYLER AND AMY_WINCHESTER The Cupids of The Over Winchester!verse are not like the Cherubim in Supernatural's Canon! There's a hierarchy here to understand. At the very top are the 'Higher-Ups' who are only every called 'the Higher-Ups' and pretty much have the final say over everything, essentially the Cupid equivalent of God. (Whether or not the 'Higher-Ups' are actually Chuck, is still up for debate between the authors). Then there's Eros, who is the leader of the Cupids, essentially the President, we guess? A friend of Darkel's calls Eros the Cupid equivalent of Naomi. Except not a total bitchy nutcase. Below Eros is the Second-in-Command, a position generally reserved for the Eros' closest friend. Or closest colleague if you're an emotionally constipated Winchester. Then are the Cupids. Technically the same as Canon Cherubim. But none of them are naked and they don't use hugs as greetings. Below the Cupids are the Apprentices, AKA non-naked Cherubim-in-training. And at the very bottom are the Disciples of Cupid, spirits who kidnap people of different species (angels, humans, vampires werewolves, etc.) to be trained as Apprentices. Every century or so, the Apprentices are evaluated and one of them is chosen for special training under the Eros so that can take that Eros' place when they complete what's called a 'Challenge Match'. The Cupids' jobs are to match pairs of Soulmates. A 'Challenge Match' is when the potential Eros is given a couple that would probably have difficulty accepting their Soulmate and told, "Go hook these two people up. Oh, and you can't use Cupid magic. Good luck." Mallie's Challenge Match, as stated in Introducing Amalie, was Destiel. Cupids are mostly similar to Canon Angels. They don't age (after a certain point), have wings, and don't need to eat. A Cupid's physical strength matches that of a Seraph. Unlike Angels, Cupids do need sleep, don't require vessels (unless they were an Angel before becoming a Cupid), and can't do the shadow wing trick that Cas pulls in Lazurus Rising. When they manifest their wings, it's full on, solid, white feathers. Cupids feed off of romantic energy. When there is an excess amount of energy present (like when everyone around the world is being sickeningly sweet on Valentines Day) it causes something similar to a sugar high. Cupids can create a sort of bond with the last soul couple they match as an Apprentice. This detail was added purely so the authors could have a scene where Mallie screams her head off at Dean. The bond would make Mallie glow every time Dean and Cas have sex, unless certain magical precautions are taken on Mallie's end. A Rejection-- something that is be mentioned in Flash Forward and September 3rd, 2014-- occurs when someone, for lack of a better word, rejects their Soulmate. It is a painful experience for the Reject-ee and the Reject-er, even more so if said Reject-ee/er is and Angel. A Rejection shows incompetence on the part of whatever Cupid attempted to Match the soul couple and will result in the Higher-Ups removing that Cupid's immortality, a process that more often than not will kill the former Cupid. Category:Amalie!Verse Characters